


Talk to me

by Saberin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: In which Nozoeli had a fight





	

She catches the slight movement of the girl sitting before her, yellow ponytail a little to the left; she barely catches Eli’s gaze before she returns to the paper before her. Eli taps her pencil on the desk, a habit that Nozomi notices only when her girlfriend is irritated. Three taps and a pause, as if the fourth would be annoying, and then the light shifting of her legs.

Another tilt of the head, fidgeting fingers, she could almost hear the apology on Eli’s lips. Nozomi pulls her scarf up and tucks her cold fingers into the coat pockets.

The bell rings.

“No-”

She hears the first syllabus of her name before she has time to look at the source of her frustration and takes determined steps out of her seat, not stopping till she sees the white outside.

The barely whispered words die along with the chatter.

 

* * *

 

The council room is surprisingly quiet besides the shuffling of the papers. It isn’t the kind of comfortable silence they used to have; it is suffocating, the kind where neither wants to make the first move.

The stamp goes down, she passes the paper to Nozomi, and it repeats. Budget requests, applications for rooms, approved school activities.

“The badminton club is asking for a larger sum this time, aren’t they?” She finally breaks the silence and looks at her girlfriend. Almost hopeful, even as she fidgets with the papers in hand. Almost like she is back to being a first year, when conversations were so difficult.

Nozomi pulls up her scarf and gives a curt nod, along with an agreeing sound.

Budget requests, applications for rooms, approved school activities. Parfaits, Saturday dates, holiday breaks.

“Say Nozomi, are you free this Saturday? Want to get some parfaits?” Eli tries once more. The cold invades her hands, and she clenches them in response. The window panes rattle slightly.

A shake of Nozomi’s head kills the rest of her plans for conversation, she feels the cold berate her and unclenches her fists.

There is work to be done.

 

* * *

 

“Nicocchi~ Partner with me!” She calls out the moment they reach the roof. She hears Eli’s sharp inhale and almost hears the words on her lips. Nico tosses a suspicious glance, but makes her way over nonetheless.

“You’re… not fighting to partner with Eli?” Nico asks softly.

“Eli who?” Nozomi hums and laces her fingers with her best friend. The light tug on Nico’s hand tells the smaller one all she needs to know.

“Ayase. Tch,” Nico says as she pulls Nozomi towards her corner of the rooftop. Umi begins clapping the moment they are in place, and Nozomi finds her gaze trailing Eli’s back as she makes her way to Maki.

One, two, three, four. Five, six, seven, eight.

She faces the sky in a backward stretch while Nico groans below her and she almost smiles. Blue fills her vision, too clear for her current mood.

“When are you going to get off my back,” She hears a low growl. “Monster. It has already been eight beats.” Nozomi laughs apologetically before reversing their positions.

She faces the ground this time, arms still linked around Nico’s. “So are you going to tell me what happened?” She hears an exasperated sigh. “Eli’s been looking over since the practice started.”

One, two, three, four. Five, six, seven, eight. Swap.

One, two, three, four. Five, six, seven, eight. Swap.

She sees blue again, anxious, and slightly happy eyes; she almost smiles at Eli’s exposed forehead, the way golden strands scatter messily about, and how Eli’s eyes always seem to be seeking her out.

“Nothing.”

“Tch.”

 

* * *

 

Maki’s hair tickles the back of her neck just a little, Eli finds herself drowned in so many levels of discomfort. The way Maki’s arms don’t fit with hers, the way the occasional laughter from Nico’s side of the rooftop irks and how Nozomi’s efforts to avoid her only seem to intensify.

“What’s wrong with the both of you?” Maki whispers through clenched teeth and Eli finds herself looking at the sky.

“I wish I knew why.”

“Ask her.”

“She doesn’t want to talk to me though,” Eli sighs. And then green flashes through momentarily, she tries to catch it before Maki pushes her back to the ground.

One, two, three, four. Five, six, seven, eight. Swap.

She hears Nico’s loud voice and Nozomi’s laughter.

One, two, three, four. Five, six, seven, eight. Swap.

 

* * *

 

The cold shouldn’t be worse than the one in Russia, Eli tells herself, leaving a pair of footprint on the powdered snow. She pulls her scarf up as she walks down the familiar path to school, one that passes by the route to the shrine. She finds herself almost skipping. Wednesday mornings are their designated days to walk to school together.

It is a path too wide, a trip a little too lonely and she pulls out her phone out of habit when she finally reaches the fork of the road.

7:05

7:10

7:20

The snow falls relentlessly as she waits by the side. The last message she received was a week ago, Eli notices with a twinge of pain. In fifteen minutes, the weekly school council meeting would begin. She gives one last look at the contact name before pressing the button.

The cold really shouldn’t be this bad.

 

* * *

 

The vibration on the desk wakes her up from the little nap she didn’t know she was taking, a name blinking on the phone and a face fluttering out of her mind. It takes her half a minute to register the dark room, not so dark anymore now that the sun is almost up and the notebook before her.

 _Ayase Eli._ The name prints and hurts.

She gives one last look at the contact name before pressing the button.

“Nozomi?” She hears Eli’s anxious whispers.

“I’m sorry,” She hears another huff, “I’m dense so, if I made you angry I’m sorry.” And then a rattling sound, before she hears Eli’s soft complaints.

Nozomi pulls her scarf up and buries her face in it, barely suppressing the grin.

“I love you so much,” The door clicks open and a snow clattered blonde walks in. Messy hair, and warm gaze.

“Will you talk to me again?”


End file.
